High School High
by Sonar the Rabbit
Summary: Ummm. I found on my computer when i was making some room to install a game
1. The Spirit Catcher

High School High  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Spirit Catcher  
  
It was the new term at Boroughbridge High School and they had  
all been told that there would be loads of new students that  
year, because Neo, Crash and all the others were becoming year  
eights. Neo already knew that there would be Spyro's little  
brother, Crash's younger sister Coco, Nathan and Oxy Gin and  
Croc's two sisters Tango and Roxi. This also meant that they  
would hardly see Trophy, the school's bully, as he would be a  
sixth former along with Tiko, (Neo's oldest brother) and Daargy,  
(Nathan's oldest brother) doing his GCSE's. Neo and Crash had  
been planning all sorts of things between them over the  
holidays; drawing pictures of what there worst enemies would  
look like. In amongst the pictures was one that looked very  
slightly like a hedgehog with sneakers on.  
Neo was upstairs in his bedroom with Crash, who had slept  
over that night because he wanted to get on the bus with Neo for  
two reasons: the first to see Nathan before Coco did, and two to  
make new friends before Coco got them all.  
  
Neo: I can't wait to see Nathan again. I haven't seen him all  
holiday. Have you?  
  
Crash: Coco had him over one time, last week. Well anyway  
it's the new term and there's new friends to make, and enemies.  
Such as Brio, I hope no one looks like those pics we drew.  
  
Neo: There already are some kids there that look like those  
pictures. Vagina Man and Glow Buttocks. Or as they started  
school they had to have their names changed to Rayman and  
Globox, the teachers all know their real names, but they had to  
change them so little kids wouldn't find out and pick on them.  
But we found out anyway. Come on we better go and get down to  
the bus stop.  
  
Crash: This early?  
  
Neo: Well that way, we can meet any new kids first. Before Brio  
and that lot get here. So come on.  
  
Neo and Crash get their stuff together and go downstairs.  
  
Neo: TIKO, LEO, HALLIE, DEKSTA! I'M OFF NOW!! (No answer) Oh  
well let's go Crash.  
  
As Neo and Crash were on their way down to the bus stop,  
Neo noticed a new kid waiting for the bus. He was all red, with  
clenched fists and flat hair that went down with gravity, he had  
his school uniform on and was wearing green socks and red and  
yellow sneakers, he was sitting on the low wall next to the bus  
stop sign. Before Neo managed to say what he was going to say  
another red one went running past and over to the one sitting on  
the wall. He looked very much alike the red one sitting on the  
wall. They were both in school uniform, (so they should be) and  
had sneakers on. But the second one that had gone whizzing past  
Neo was carrying some sort of stick, which he or she put on one  
end of the wall, then sat down next to the other red one who  
didn't look very pleased about it. As Neo and Crash got to the  
bus stop the second red one leapt up in the air and began to  
shake Neo's hand really hard. Neo thought his arm was going to  
end up being separated from the rest of his body.  
  
Jaleal: (Still shaking Neo's hand) I'm so glad to meet you.  
My name's Jaleal. What's yours? (Stops shaking his hand)  
  
Neo: Neo. Year eight. What year are you in?  
  
Jaleal: Cool Man. I'm in year eight too. So is my brother.  
(Turns round to his double behind him) Aren't you Knuckles?  
  
Knuckles: Shut up Jaleal.  
  
Jaleal: (Suddenly notices Crash picking up his twig) Nooooo!  
Don't touch that you have no idea.  
  
Before Jaleal could say what he was going to say a bolt of  
what looked like purple lighting shot out of one end of the  
stick, sending Crash flying backwards into the hedge, Jaleal  
dived onto the floor, and Neo was shoved onto the floor out of  
the bolt's way by Knuckles who had dived onto the floor as well.  
  
Jaleal: Look what you've done now, you dipstick!  
  
Knuckles: Neo, you and that other one stay on the ground.  
Jaleal set your spirit catcher onto load. (Jaleal crawls along  
the floor, gets the stick and pushes a green button on the side  
of it) Now when I say go, I'll hit it until it becomes faint and  
collapses on the floor then you suck it into the spirit catcher.  
Okay? (The large bolt of lighting or whatever it was, was  
circling around in circles above them) Three.Two.One.GO!  
  
The very second Knuckles stood up the purple bolt shot  
straight towards him at it's top speed, Knuckles just managed to  
avoid being hit, then turned and punched it. The bolt went  
spiralling through the hedge, through someone's fencing, through  
a garden shed, and hit the side of the house opposite the garden  
shed. Knuckles quickly grabbed the spirit catcher from Jaleal  
and pointed it towards the bolt. But the bolt had other ideas.  
It dodged the green mist that came out the spirit catcher and  
zoomed towards Jaleal, who dived on to the floor, and the bolt  
hit someone else's flowerbed of red roses, which weren't red  
after the bolt landed on them. Knuckles dived onto the flowerbed  
and was punching the bolt until it was flat against the burnt  
flowers, then Knuckles pushed a blue button on the spirit  
catcher, but before the blue mist touched the bolt, it shot off  
again.  
  
Knuckles: SHIT!  
  
The bolt seemed out of control, it shot out of the  
flowerbed, in through one of the house's windows, out through  
the chimney, and back towards Knuckles, who pressed the blue  
button again. This time he hit it, and the bolt turned into a  
bolt of black lighting trapped inside a block of ice. Then  
Knuckles pushed the green button, which turned the bolt back to  
purple inside the block of ice, and then he pressed a yellow  
button, which opened up one end of the stick. The bolt flew into  
the stick, the lid closed as Knuckles was sent flying backwards  
into bus stop sign, leaving it rather bent near the bottom.  
Jaleal ran over, picked up the stick and pressed a yellow  
button. A small gap appeared on the side of the stick and the  
water from the ice block trickled out. Knuckles breathed a sigh  
of relief.  
  
Knuckles: Thank god that's over. You two can stand up now.  
  
Neo: (Standing up) Whoa! What was that?  
  
Knuckles: (Now panting heavily like a dog) That my friend, is  
called a spirit catcher. That purple bolt is called the Bolt of  
Furry; it has a very high source of energy. As I'm sure you can  
see. It will damage and always break anything in its way. As you  
can see by looking at the damage it's done. (Neo looks at the  
damaged gardens and houses around them) If it was to hit you or  
that idiot over there, (Points at Crash with his finger) you  
would be badly burnt and have little blisters all over you. That  
would only happen if it was extremely weak.  
  
Neo: What if it was at its full strength?  
  
Knuckles: It would ram into you and sent you flying towards  
the hardest thing that was closest to you, for instance that  
wall over there, (Points towards a wall on the opposite side of  
the house) or even the house. It would make sure you went  
straight threw it, then it would set you on fire, if you managed  
to survive that, it would electrocute you by sending five  
hundred volts into you. That bolt though was only half strength  
so it would shove you into a fence or that garden shed that's  
collapsed over there in that garden, and send two hundred and  
fifty bolts into you. Which could have killed you.  
  
Neo: GOD!  
  
Brio: (Running towards Neo and Crash) Hi Neo! Hi Crash! Who are  
you? (Points at Knuckles)  
  
Knuckles: My name is Knuckles, him over there, (Points at  
Jaleal) he's my brother called Jaleal. And we are both in year  
eights. (Collapses on the floor)  
  
Brio: Was it something I said? 


	2. Neo loses Coco

Chapter 2  
Neo loses Coco  
  
Everyone on the bus was as normal as they were before the  
new term. Tiny and Tara were still going out with each other,  
Dingodile and Taradile were still planning to get married,  
Trophy still sat on the back seat with all the girls such as  
Liz, Ani, Isabelle, Isabella, Megumi, Crystal, Roxz and Mel, Taz  
and Crash sat upstairs like they used to. But where Neo used to  
sit, there was what looked like a white cat with very large ears  
sitting all by herself, reading a book called "Midnight hour of  
the Bats by M.T. Rat." Rather than Neo being rude, he decided to  
sit next to her. Seen as no one else was sitting in their usual  
places minding their own businesses as per usual. As Neo sat  
down next to her, she marked her place, put it in her bag, and  
turned to face Neo. She had a white face, apart from a brown  
peachy coloured part around her mouth. She had a small upwards  
pointing nose, small white fangs like a cat, (Neo decided she  
was a cat) large eyes with purple-blue eye shadow, extremely  
large ears, and she had a pair of bat-like grey wings sitting  
out of her back through her uniform, which she had sticking out  
over the edge of the seat. She slightly smiled, as she looked  
Neo up and down.  
  
Neo: Hi there! My name's Neo, what's yours?  
  
The cat still stared at Neo. Neo asked her again.  
  
Neo: My name is Neo. N-E-O. That's how you spell Neo. What is  
your name?  
  
Rouge: Neo. My name is Rouge. Rouge the bat.  
  
Neo: Right. Well, I thought you were a cat that's all. Know  
anyone here?  
  
Rouge: Neo. Knuckles. I love Knuckles. (Turns towards  
Knuckles sitting opposite them) Oh, Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: (walks over and sits in the space between Neo and  
Rouge) Why, Rouge. You look awfully, beautiful. More beautiful  
than when I last saw you. (Puts his arm round Rouge) And you're  
a very sneaky little bat. But you're gorgeous. Extremely  
gorgeous. (Lifts Rouge onto his lap and puts his other arm round  
her waist) I wrote a poem for you. Want to hear it?  
  
Rouge: (Leans on Knuckles and puts her arms round him) Oh,  
Knuckles you're so romantic. Tell me your poem about me.  
  
Knuckles: Your hair is like velvet cushion, your body like the  
ocean current. Here I sit with you on my lap.  
  
Without Knuckles realising the bus indicated into Crash's usual  
bus stop, where Crash's sister, brother and girlfriend Coco,  
Squid and Tawna, Taz's sister Ami, Nathan and Oxy Gin, and a  
load of new kids were getting on the bus. Neo moved further down  
the bus with Nathan and Coco. Coco immediately started moaning.  
  
Coco: It's awful Neo. There's this new girl who lives in that  
house down the road that used to be for sale, and she has been  
picking on me all day. (A Pink hedgehog gets on the bus) There  
she is! (Points at the pink hedgehog)  
  
Neo: (Looks at what Coco's pointing at) What did she do? Fall  
in a can of pink paint?  
  
Neo, Nathan and Coco started laughing at Neo's joke. But  
down at the front of the bus, Knuckles didn't notice the pink  
hedgehog until it was too late.  
  
Knuckles: And as the priest calls out the names of the married  
couple. He says, "The married pair, Knuckles the Echidna and."  
(Suddenly looks up to see the pink hedgehog) SONIA!!  
  
Rouge: (Looks at the pink hedgehog as well) SONIA!!  
  
Sonia: (Looking at Knuckles) KNUCKLES!! (Sees Rouge)  
ROUGE!!  
  
Knuckles: (Stands up and drops Rouge on the floor) This is not  
what it looks like Sonia. (Starts walking backwards towards the  
stairs on the bus) Rouge was just.she was just.ermm.look Sonia I  
wasn't.  
  
Sonia: Do you think I'm stupid? You were asking Rouge out.  
Weren't you? (Walks right up to Knuckles's face, so their noses  
were touching) WEREN'T YOU???  
  
Knuckles: No. I was practising.our English project. It's  
called.ermm.oh I think someone's calling me from upstairs, Bye!!  
(Knuckles runs upstairs, Sonia runs after him)  
  
Neo: God, she is one bloody bitch.  
  
Coco: Hang on. I'm going out with that red guy!  
  
Neo: WHAT!?  
  
Coco: Long story Neo. I met him in the park opposite our old  
primary school, he just seemed so sweet. And you always told me  
that red is the best colour to have, he was red, he asked me  
out, how could I say no?  
  
Neo: Just say it, duh!  
  
Coco: Well, I'm off to see him. Bye!  
  
Coco puts her stuff on one of the racks, and then walks  
upstairs. As soon as Coco went upstairs, Rouge the Bat walked  
over to Neo and Nathan.  
  
Rouge: Hi Neo! Where's Coco off?  
  
Neo: She's off out with Knuckles.  
  
Rouge: How can she? I'm going out with Knuckles!  
  
Neo: Not my problem.  
  
Rouge went all huffy puffy, and marched upstairs to where  
Knuckles was getting kinda stuck.  
  
Rouge: (Facing Knuckles) Alright you have a lot of  
explaining to do. Why are you going out with Coco instead of me?  
  
Sonia: Well for your information, Rouge. Knuckles is going  
out with me!  
  
Coco: You're both wrong! Knuckles is going out with me, he asked  
me out when I was in the park. So there you pink cotton candy  
pillow! And you the old granny!  
  
Sonia: Who are you calling a pink cotton candy pillow, you  
blonde haired dipstick!  
  
Rouge: You can talk Sonia!  
  
Sonia: Keep out of it you old hag!  
  
Rouge: You think you're so cool, just because your Mom's  
the Queen, and you're a princess. Well you're not!!  
  
Knuckles: WILL YOU THREE BE QUIET!!!!! (Everyone goes quiet)  
Thank you. Right I will go out with all three of you.  
  
Sonia: NO! You have to pick one of us.  
  
Knuckles: Oh, fine then. Well first of all, Sonia. You already  
have two boys. You've got your other two triplets, to love and  
to look after.  
  
Sonia: For your information, Sonic is gay and Manic is wet!  
Plus they're both at the police station today with our Mom!  
  
Knuckles: Well, I'm going out with (Puts one hand over his  
eyes and points at Coco with his other hand) Coco Bandicoot.  
  
Sonia: WHAT!? (Slaps Knuckles across his face and walks off  
downstairs)  
  
Rouge: (Slapping Knuckles as well) I hope you're happy!  
(Follows Sonia downstairs)  
  
Coco: Don't worry Knuckles, I love you! (Kisses Knuckles then  
walks back downstairs)  
  
Knuckles: Oh, god. 


	3. Neo's worst enemy

Chapter 3  
Neo's worst enemy  
  
Neo and Crash entered their new form room. B9 with Miss  
Bardsley. In the classroom there were all Neo's old classmates,  
plus the new starters. There was Croc and Randy, Spyro and  
Siyro, Green Muffin and Blue Muffin, Knuckles was there, and so  
was Taz, Max the Raccoon, Jhin, Dipsy, Matthew, Dracina and  
Elora the fawn. Before Neo even saw her, Sonia shoved past him,  
knocking all Neo's stuff out of his hands.  
  
Sonia: Move it you!  
  
Neo: (Completely ignores Sonia and collects up all his stuff)  
Crash, go sit down, I'll be right there.  
  
Crash goes to sit down, and as soon as Neo finishes  
collecting up all his stuff, someone else who was all blue, in  
school uniform came running into the classroom and ran into Neo.  
This time Miss Bardsley was watching.  
  
Miss B: SONIC HEDGEHOG!! (Neo looked behind him to see  
someone who looked like Sonia but was blue)  
  
Sonic: Looks at Neo) Ooops! (Stands up and looks at Miss  
Bardsley) Now, Miss. I was late for school because my brother  
and Mom had to take us to the police station. Mom is coming with  
Manic once he's calmed down. He's at the front of school having  
a tantrum. (Looks back at Neo who has just finished collecting  
all his stuff together again) Sorry! (Walks over to Sonia and  
sits down)  
  
Miss B: Now the class is going to take it in turns to come  
up to the front and tell us a little bit about yourselves. Okay,  
Crash. Off you go.  
  
Crash: (Stands at the front of the class) Well, my full  
name is Crash Oliver Bandicoot, I have a sister called Coco  
Victoria Bandicoot, and a half brother called Squid James  
Bandicoot. My girlfriend is called Tawna Bandicoot, and my  
friends are Neo, Spyro, Croc and Randy. (Sits back down in his  
place)  
  
Miss B: Thank you Crash. Now, new beginners, Crash was  
showing us a small demo of what you will now tell us. Now rather  
than a big commotion, you will each come up and say what you  
wish to say. Now.(A black Hedgehog walks in) Why Shadow, you  
made it. Would you please take a seat next to Bart? (Shadow sits  
next to Bart) Thank you. Now could.Jaleal Echidna.please tell us  
about you?  
  
Jaleal: My name is Jaleal, and I'm an Echidna.  
  
Bart: What's an Echidna?  
  
Jaleal: An Echidna is an Australian Hedgehog, that has flat  
spikes, a long nose, and its ears are hidden, beneath their  
spikes. We can climb, swim, and dig and if you class gliding as  
a style of flying, we can fly as well, for quite long distances.  
Knuckles is an Echidna as well. (Points at Knuckles) He guards  
the master Emerald. And all the Spirit Bolts. Can I sit down now  
miss?  
  
Miss B: Yes you may. Now it's.Knuckles Echidna. Please tell  
us about yourself.  
  
Knuckles: My great grandfather is called Athair; Jaleal is my  
brother, my dad's called Locke, and my Mom's called Lara-Lee. I  
don't want to say any more. Thank you miss.  
  
Miss B: Very well. Next is.Manic Hedgehog.(No one moves) Is  
Manic Hedgehog present today?  
  
Sonia: Miss, he is here he's at the local police station  
with our Mom she said he would be in the front of school,  
because she would drop him off on her way up to the castle with  
the police men to look for some things in his room. He should be  
down at the office by now. (Dr Lefley walks in)  
  
Dr L: Miss Bardsley, Manic is down at my office, he's having a  
bit of a tantrum at the moment. He won't talk to the policemen  
or anyone else. He's just curled up on the floor crying. (Walks  
back out of the room)  
  
Miss B: Very well. Could.Shadow Hedgehog come up please?  
  
Shadow: My name is Shadow and my mate was Maria, she has now  
gone, left me behind. Ooooh! The tragedy! Ooooh! (Sits back down  
again)  
  
Miss B: Thank you Shadow. Now could Sonia please tell us  
about herself?  
  
Sonia: (Standing up at the front of the class) HI! My name  
is Princess Sonia Hedgehog, I have three brothers. They're  
called Prince Mase, Prince Sonic and Prince Manic. Mase is the  
oldest, and then it's Sonic, then me, then Manic, who is the  
baby of our family. My mom is called Queen Aleena and my dad is  
called King Masevrar. We own a house on the end of Norwood  
Avenue and a huge castle called Worse Castle, but I don't know  
where it is in the world. But it's pretty far away. It's where  
our dad is staying to rule whereever; Mom goes up to visit him  
at times with my little brother, Manic. Ummm.I can play the  
keyboard, Sonic can play an electric guitar and Mase and Manic  
can play the drums. I'm done now. (Sits back down)  
  
Miss B: Sonic Hedgehog please.  
  
Sonic: (Standing up and interrupting Miss Bardsley) Thank  
you miss. My name is Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, my best friend is a  
two-tailed fox called Miles Prower, but he likes to be called  
Tails. I am the fastest Hedgehog on Mobius, and everything else  
that Sonia said. (Sits down again)  
  
Miss B: Well that was very brief. Bart Simpson please.  
  
Bart: (walks to the front of the class) Man, I have one thing to  
say to Sonic. (Turns around to face the board and bends over)  
MESSAGE FOR WET BOY SONIC, EAT MY SHORTS!!! (Shakes his bum)  
  
Miss B: BART!! THAT IS UNEXCEPTABLE!!  
  
Bart: Sorry, you probably will take it as a compliment though.  
  
Miss B: BART!!  
  
Bart: Sorry.  
  
Miss B: Anyway onto the new seating arrangements. (The class all groan) Now on the first table we shall have.Max Raccoon and Bart Simpson.Jaleal Echidna and Spyro Dragon.Taz Mania and Croc Gobbo.Rouge Bat and Sonia Hedgehog.Knuckles Echidna and Manic Hedgehog.Randy Gobbo and Siyro Dragon.Shadow Hedgehog and Crash Bandicoot.and finally Neo Cortex and Sonic Hedgehog. (Everyone sits down in their seating arrangements, then the bell rings for the first lesson) Off you go class. Bart behave yourself, Sonic don't get into any trouble. 


	4. Bart V Manic

Chapter 4  
Bart V Manic  
  
First day back at school, and they had Maths with Ms  
Strict. And as usual she was in a bad mood. Worse still, the  
year eight mini maths test was supposed to be in three weeks. Ms  
Strict changed it to that very lesson. Just as Ms Strict sat  
down to take the register, Manic came in and looked as though he  
had just been crying.  
  
Ms Strict: Young man, where have you been?  
  
Manic: I've been.  
  
Ms Strict: (Not letting Manic finish what he was trying to say)  
You are three minutes late. I do not approve of lateness. Now if  
you would like to sit down over there next to Lynx, and no  
talking. If I catch anyone talking, or even passing notes to  
each other, Crash Bandicoot, you will be in a lunchtime  
detention. Now silence for the register. (They were quiet  
anyway)  
Crash.yes.Neo.yes.Siyro.yes.Spyro.yes.Globox.yes.Croc.yes.Randy.y  
es.Lynx.yes.Somic.yes.Taz.yes.Max.yes.Rayman.  
yes. Now the new people I will call out your name and you will  
put your hand up. Rouge Bat.(The bat sitting next to Somic put  
her hand in the air).Jaleal Echidna.(The reddish-orange thing  
sitting next to Crash put his hand in the air).Knuckles  
Echidna.(Knuckles put his hand in the air).Tikal Echidna.(The  
smartly dressed orange girl in the corner put her hand up in a  
posh manner).Amy Rose Hedgehog.(Amy stood up and  
curtsied).Prince Manic Hedgehog.(Manic had been leaning on his  
chair for the past five minutes, and because Ms Strict literally  
barked orders and names, Manic sort of jumped and fell off his  
chair at the same time)  
  
Manic: (getting off the floor) Yes Miss.  
  
Ms Strict: Now that serves you right young man. You don't swing  
on chairs, and you refer to me as Ms Strict only, no miss or  
anything.  
  
Manic: (sitting on his chair again) Yes Ms. Strict.  
  
Ms Strict: Good. Now where was I? Oh, yes. (Shadow put his hand  
up in the air before Ms Strict even opened her mouth) Now that's  
the kind of behaviour and quick reactions I need Shadow. You're  
going to do very well this year. Princess Sonia Hedgehog.yes I  
know you.I met you when I was inspecting the castle, you were  
with your mum, Queen Aleena. Anyway, Prince Sonic Hedgehog.I  
know you as well, you and Manic were egging my car whilst I was  
talking to your mother and Sonia. And Bart.I've heard quite a  
lot about you so far. And I hope it's not true. Now the papers  
on the desks in front of you, are your mini tests for Maths.  
(Mini test wasn't really the word for a thirty-two pages long  
booklet) You may begin the test now. I will be back within ten  
minutes, I'll be down at the lower school office, Mr Else said  
he needed to talk to me about Manic Hedgehog's behaviour  
recently. (Stands up and walks out of the classroom)  
  
Bart waited until she had turned at the end of the  
corridor, before thinking of getting someone into a lot of  
trouble. He was twiddling his pencil between his fingers when  
something shiny caught his eye. As he turned he saw a green  
book, about half the size of their planners, with a gold label  
at the top. As Bart was looking at it more closely it said;  
"Prince Manic Hedgehog. Age 7 & a half. Diary." Bart looked to  
see if anyone had noticed, no one had, then quickly grabbed it  
and stood on the teacher's desk at the front.  
  
Manic: Hey, give that back!  
  
Bart: Hey, everyone! (Everyone looked up at Bart) Wanna know who  
Manic fancies?  
  
Neo: Go on then.  
  
Manic: (Trying to get it back) You read any of that and  
I'll kill you!  
  
Bart: I'm scared. Prince Manic Hedgehog. Age seven and a half  
years old. January the seventh. I wet the bed during the night;  
I figured out that I drank too much before going to bed. Mase  
says I need a nappy, he's only joking. (Turns to Manic) Well I  
think he means it, you're the wettest kid in the world. Only wet  
people are green. LIKE YOU!!  
  
Manic: (Starting to get upset) GIVE IT BACK!!!  
  
Bart: (skips through some of the pages, which were a very  
delicate silver paper, also very expensive) Oh, this one's the  
last thing you wrote, during the summer holidays. August the  
fourth, of this year. I fancy.OH, EVERYONE LISTEN TO WHO MANIC  
FANCIES.KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!!! (Everyone starts laughing and  
pointing at Manic and Knuckles, all that is except Sonic, Manic,  
Knuckles, Sonia, Rouge and Shadow) GAY BOY! GAY BOY! MANIC IS A  
GAY BOY!!  
  
Manic: (Starting to cry now) That is not true, I don't  
fancy Knuckles, and I am not GAY!!! (Screams really loudly at  
Bart, practically deafening those in close range)  
  
Rouge: Oh, come on Bart. Give it back to him.  
  
Bart: Hmmmm.NO!  
  
Shadow: (Getting hold of Bart's collar) You listen to me  
mate, he is a prince. Prince of Mobius, you give that back to  
him or I will set anyone out of Sleet, Dingo and Ivo Robotnik  
onto you! HAVE YOU GOT THAT?  
  
Ms Strict: (Walking back in the class) WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING  
ON IN HERE? (Sees Shadow holding Bart against the board, Manic  
sitting on the floor crying and Crash and Neo giggling between  
themselves) SHADOW! BART! MANIC! CRASH! NEO! GET OUTSIDE THIS  
SECOND!  
  
Outside the classroom, Shadow was hugging Manic who was  
still crying, Bart was sitting on the floor and Crash and Neo  
were still giggling between themselves.  
  
Ms Strict: Alright, what happened? Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Bart was reading Manic's diary to the rest of the  
class. About how Manic wet the bed and why he fancies Knuckles  
the Echidna and his entire private personal life statements, or  
whatever that word is. And now he won't give it back at all, he  
still has it!  
  
Ms Strict: Bart, give me the diary. NOW!  
  
Bart: But, Miss. I haven't got it. When Shadow grabbed me, I  
dropped it. And now Shadow's going to kick the crap outta me.  
He's been threatening me all day.  
  
Ms Strict: Bart get in there and sit down and behave. (As Bart  
walked back into the classroom, he put something green into his  
pocket for safekeeping) Now, Crash and Neo what are you two  
giggling at?  
  
Neo: Oh, it's just this little tune I made up.  
  
Ms Strict: Well?  
  
Neo: (*gulps*) There was a little monkey, running through the  
country. Fell down a black hole, and split his little ass hole!  
(Crash starts laughing)  
  
Ms Strict: Well, when I walked in I saw Crash telling you  
something, what was it Crash?  
  
Crash: (*gulps*) What do you get if you cross Sonic the  
Hedgehog with a giraffe?  
  
Ms Strict: I don't know. What?  
  
Crash: A Big Blue Prick! (Neo and Crash both started  
laughing, because they didn't like Sonic. Ms Strict smiled a  
little, as she didn't like Sonic either)  
  
Ms Strict: Very well, get back in the classroom. (Crash and Neo  
walk back in the classroom giggling) Now as I was. (Suddenly  
sees a very tall hedgehog that looks exactly like Manic, but is  
older and red) Why, Mase. What do you want?  
  
Mase: I came to get Manic; the policeman needs to see him with  
the owner of the shop. I'll just go get his stuff, and I need  
Sonic and Sonia as well, they were witnesses.  
  
Ms Strict: Yeah, well go right on in, we've just had a problem  
with Manic's diary, Bart Simpson.  
  
Mase: (walks into the classroom and the first thing he saw was,  
Bart standing on his desk reading Manic's diary to everyone  
again) Excuse me Bart. Could I have that diary please?  
  
Bart: Why certainly. (Doesn't realise that he's Manic's brother,  
and passes him the diary) Read the bit about Manic and Knuckles  
when they first kissed.  
  
Mase: (Punches Bart in the face) You stop picking on my little  
brother, Bart Simpson, or you will be in serious trouble with  
me. Have a nice day. Sonic, Sonia come on. (Picks up Manic's  
stuff) I don't want to hear anything including the words Manic  
and Knuckles together. This is your warning Bart and I expect  
you to listen to it. Good-bye. (Walks back out the room)  
  
Bart: Like that's going to scare me. Mase Hedgehog, you're as wet as Manic is, possibly wetter than Manic. 


End file.
